simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Laura Caixão/teorias
Laura Caixão está desaparecida em The Sims 2. O que será que aconteceu com ela? Teorias * Isso é um erro que pode ter dado na hora de fazer o the sims 2 e aí eles não conseguiram corrigir e fizeram essa história para boi dormir! * Eu ouvi dizer que se a Cassandra for abduzida quem era voltar vai ser a verdadeira Laura! E mais tarde a Cassandra regressa também. Por isso acho quando a Laura foi abduzida houve um erro e ela ficou presa ou simplesmente a prenderam, a Maxis então decidiu aproveitar a situação e fez esta história toda da Laura estar em Estranhópolis e ser amante do Don e da Dina ser a culpa pelo desaparecimento de Laura! Se repararem na casa dos Caixão está la o microscópio mais barato e, como todos devem saber, é praticamente impossível ser abduzido com ele! A Maxis deve ter trocado o mais caro pelo mais barato para as pessoas que decidissem pôr algum membro da família a observar as estrelas não fosse abduzido descobrir que afinal a Laura simplesmente ficou presa quando foi abduzida e alguém da família precisa de ser abduzido para ela voltar! Eu não tenho a certeza se é mesmo porque eu não tenho o The Sims 2 mas muitas pessoas dizem ter recuperado a Laura assim experimentem e digam alguma coisa! -- Katymi * Ente o The Sims 1 e 2, Laura deve ter feito grandes coisas, tanto que uma delas deve ter sido fundar a Enseada Belladonna, separando: Bella Dona, e Bella não é seu nome nas vesões Inglês UK e US. Então, ela deve estar por aquelas redondezas! -- T_Virus *Como fazer a Laura Caixão de Estranhopolis pra casa dos Caixão de Bela Vista : Consegui achar uma maneira pra trazer Laura de volta ,vá em Estranhopolis ,tente achar a Laura que esta por lá ,procure-a nos lotes comunitarios ,por fim ,você deve criar uma familia de apenas um sim do sexo masculino ,converse muito com ela e namore com ela ,peça ela em casamento e quando e se aceitar (pra mim ela aceitou) a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ir ver as lembranças ,pro meu azar não tinha nada nas lembranças dela ,há rumores de que ela não tem lembranças porque sofreu uma mutação por causa dos alíeniginas que a abduziram e dizem que esses alíeniginas que a abduziram bateram com a nave ,dizem que é a nave quebrada perto da casa dos bicudos ,mais enfim ,quando eu vi que ela não tinha lembranças eu fui na árvore geneologica dela também não tinha ninguém pois essa Laura é falsa é um clone que a Maxis criou pra criar mistério ,quando eles estiverem casados ,mude a casa deles de Estranhopolis pra Bela Vista pois eles embarcaram junto com a casa e perderam toda comunicação e relacionamento que tinham com os vizinhos de Estranhopolis ,quando mudarem eles pra Bela Vista vai ser simples se o Vladimir não estiver morto ,então ,eles foram pra Bela Vista e a Laura foi atender os visitantes que vieram dar boas vindas ,pra minha surpresa os 3 visitantes eram Don ,Cassandra e Dina ,eu fui tentando me comunicar com eles ,pra mim foi complicado pois o Vladimir tinha morrido e eu consegui fazer com que o Don se casasse com Cassandra e não a deixasse no altar ,depois ensino como ,então passou pela minha cabeça que o marido dela também iria morar com eles ,então foi simples ,matei ele me inspirando na morte de Durango marido de Brenda ,eu construi uma piscina ,coloquei um trapolim sem escada ,quando ele entrou não tinha como sair ,então todas as barras de necessidades dele abaixaram e a morte foi busca-ló ,então ,quando ela virou amizade especial pra Cassandra e fui até a casa dos Caixão fui até Cassandra pra pedir quer Laura os visitasse ,quando ela visitou ,eu cliquei em "Propor - Mudas pra cá" ,e ela aceitou ,espero ter ajudado *Como não fazer Don deixar Cassandra no altar : então ,agora é mais simples do que o gigante texto aque eu fiz em cima ,é facil e rapido ,quando entrar na casa dos Caixão Don ja vai estar lá ,NÃO OS CASE ASSIM QUE ENTRAR ! ,você primeiro ,tem que fazer uma completa transformação em Cassandra ,compre roupas novas pra ela e tire aquele vestido preto horroroso dela ,em seguida ,tire os óculos fundo de garrafa ,depois mude o cabelo pra um bem lindo ,depois mude a maquiagem ,depois pegue o telefone e chame o Don ,faça com que eles dem uns amassos no sofá ou na cama ,depois faça com que Cassandra se case com ele e ele não vai deixa-lá no altar ,simples ,boa sorte gente ! *Olá eu sou novo no negóço então não sei se faço a coisa certa(se eu estiver errado pode me banir)para fazer a laura voltar permanentemente é muito simples: Primeiro baixe o objeto que ressucita(pesquise:elixir da ressurreição the sims 2)e instale no jogo depois digite "boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" e clique com shift em alguém e clique em spawn/tombstone of l and d,vai aparecer um túmulo depois clique no túmulo,vai aparecer vários links clique em add neighboor to family procure o nome laura e clique,laura irá aparecer(mas se você salvar e sair dá errado)depois clique outra vez em um sim com shift e vá em spawn/rodney's death creator clique no tumulo e mate a laura por alguma coisa e depois ressucite-a com o seu novo objeto *Achando a Laura de Estranhópolis:Existem dois meios de achar a Laura de Estranhópolis um fácil e um difícil: o Difícil:dê voltas por lotes até achar ela. o Fácil:"boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" Clique num sim com shift vá em spawn/npc and townie maker deixe o seu sim à toa e clique na árvore com shft/show all townies pronto todos os townies irão aparecer inclusive a Laura(falsa) *Don Lotário convidou Laura e Cassandra para uma visita, e quando Laura observou as estrelas através do telescópio de Don foi abduzida. A Laura de estranhópolis é na verdade 3: a normal que é falsa, uma empregada chamada Arual ( Laura ao contrário ) que é um pouco mais parecida, e uma empregada que substitui a Arual depois de um fato, que acho que é ser abduzido, pois isso que aconteceu comigo, e se você contratar a empregada depois de ser abduzido ja vai ser a substituta, que tem um nome estranho. Mas a verdadeira, esta morta. Ela morreu quando foi abduzida, e por isso, com o vida noturna você pode ressucitá-la, e ela terá as lembranças, a maxis fez as outras só para confundir e intrigar. E o cara que falou como o Don não deixar a Cassandra no altar está enganado, pois é só colocar o relacionamento de Cassandra e Don no 100, ou muito perto. Não adianta fazer a Cassandra se casar com Dário, pois ele já é quase idoso, só tem 3 dias como adulto. -Kod kachu *A verdadeira Laura não está morta. O retrato dela na árvore genealógica não está cinza. Ela sumiu e caiu em estranhópolis como NPC. *Eu acho que primeiro o Don convidou a Laura para ver no seu telescópio, e depois foi abduzida e foi clonada por uma pessoa parecida com ela chamada Arual(Laura ao contrário) (empregada de estranhópolis) mas logo depois, a nave deve ter caído em estranhópolis e as duas foram soltas com a Laura perambulando em Estanhópolis e Arual foi trabalhar como empregada. *Eu não acho nada disso dai de cima... eu acredito mesmo que a Laura foi sequestrada por ETs que mantem a em cativeiro debaixo do solo (na terra mesmo), onde deve ter varias Flores-da-morte que foram carregadas por ela mesma. Laura Foi Transformada em ET, e sobrevive a base dessas Flores, dando as para a Dona Morte, quando vai busca-la, apesar de ter virado ET, ela deve ter a mesma forma de antes, assim, continuando na arvore da familia, alem dos ETs duplicarem as flores para ela não morrer ---DoidinhoET *Eu jogo The Sims 3 e nele, eu já consegui chegar no momento em que Laura e Vladmir estão noivos. Os dois já estão Jovens Adultos. Se você tiver The Sims 3 Caindo Na Noite ela tem 2 pontos de celebridade, os pais de Vladmir já estão mortos, Jocasta já está morta também. Postarei mais se eles tiverem filhos ou algo. Samuel Prazeres de Souza * Laura deve ter fugido para Estranhopólis,e se escondido. @T_Virus,a propia Sims Wiki diz que o verdadeiro nome de Laura é Bella.- Arthur * Bella é o nome de laura na versão original se você ceparar Belladonna da Enseada Belladonna vai ter Bella donna eu fui pesquisar sobre isso e cheguei a conclusão que aquela casa que so da para ver usando "tab" deve ser aonde a Laura está!! mas porque ela estaria lá talves os aliens que podem ter abdusido ela se comfundiram e a deixaram la ou ela saiu de ferias o quem sabe estava com medo de alguma coisa e fuguil na minha opinião ela esta lá mas tomara queo the sims 4 seja apos o the sims 2 para aguente saber ;-) deixe sua opinião sobre a minha teoria *Vocês REALMENTE querem saber o que aconteceu com Laura?, eu vou dizer o que aconteceu... NADA, isso não é real e não existe, Apenas devem não ter feito a verdadeira laura, pegou a laura de estranhopolis, escondeu as memorias e a arvore geneologica dela, e como ela é um PNJ, ela não envelhece, certo? agora para com essa historia tosca da laura ter sumido e não descarto a hipotese do primeiro. *Sabe... Eu ja encontrei, e não aconteceu absolutamente NADA, apenas foi abduzida (e dai?) o arquivo dela que eu encontrei ta normal e ela falta 3 dias pra envelhecer (não sei por que, ela ja deveria ter morrido de velhice ou estar na idade do vladmir. *DoidinhoET você é doido mesmo, nada a ver. na verdade a laura real É a laura de estranhopolis, a replica é a Arual (que pelo nome ja deve se saber que é um espelho), para mim ela deve ter feito a mesma coisa que o don lotario, PISOU NUMA MAQUINA DO TEMPO, mas ela deve ter ido pro futuro (mais futuro ainda? --') *Se vocês quiserem achar a Laura, vocês devem baixar o InSIMenator( RECOMENDO VERSÃO 2.9 ). Após baixar, cliqu no chão, selecione "Editores", depois "O Invocador". Clique no objeto que apareceu no chão, e selecione "Default". Lá você encontrará "Laura Caixão", clique no nome dela e pronto!! Ai esta Laura Caixão. Se quiser adicionar ela a família, procure nos editores, a "Arvore Genealógica", e depois adicione ela à família. CLARO, que esse não é o jeito que a Maxis quria que a Laura fosse encontrada ¬¬, mas cada um se vira como pode ;-). Obs.: As pessoas na lista "Default" sempre tem uma função especial e só existe para ela (Ex.: Terapeuta, Dona Morte), mas a função de Laura eu nunca descubri :-(. Bom, espero ter ajudado, bjos!!! - KarinaS2 *A Laura caixão morreu, eu tenho a expansão the sims 2 vida noturna e chamei a cigana casamenteira e fiz com que o Dom pedisse um encontro as escuras, ai a Laura caiu do céu, eles namoraram e ela até ficou grávida mais depois de um tempinho ela desapareceu e apareceu um ícone dizendo: Laura caixão está morta sua alma voltára para lápide, um negócio desse, Clarissa Maria da Fonseca Pereira aquii! 177.98.51.161 *O que realmente aconteceu com Laura Caixão nimguem sabe, o que me passa na cabeça é que a EA games E a Maxi precizavam de alguma coisa para que as pessoas compracem o jogo, e o que melhor que um mistéio? Então enquanto se produzia o jogo deve ter havido um erro com os dados de Laura, então isso deve ter dado uma idéia para eles, (porque se fosse só o erro nos dados, era bem mais fácio criar outra Laura, não é mesmo?) por que não criar uma história de suspence e drama com a família mais famosa do jogo?. Isso deve ter dado a eles a ideia de criação dos novos perssonagens como Nina e Dina. Don lotário; e lotes também como estranhópolis e enceada belladona. Outra teoria é que a história de Laura, por motivos passados e familiaries,(ou atá por causa da sociedade secreta) pode ter cido vendida atraves de Don para os ET's, e lá fizeram testes que resultaram em varios clones, como a de estranhopolis, a do balão, a cigana, a empregada Arual, etc. Outro fato é a estranha diferença de tempo exintente entre as três séries do jogo, como no TS3 Don lotario é um jovem adulto, e Caçandra nem nasceu, já no TS2, os dois namoravam quando adolecentes.... Alguem já notou uma tremenda semelhança ente as irmãs Caliente e Laura Caixão?, as duas parecem ser duas versões de Laura; a Nina que é a verção que ama Vlaudemir, e Dina a verção que ama o dinheiro de Valudemir. 201.25.205.81 * Estava jogando The Sims 3, estava jogando com o homem da casa, aí quando fui mudar para mulher ela estava lendo um livro, o livro era Assassinato em Belavista. Ok! Dias depois encontrei minha mulher lendo outro livro (eu sei ela lê muitos livros ela é gênio) e era O Desaparecimento de Laura. Pode ter sido conhecidencia, mas fui grande. E achei estranho porque Belavista na época nem tinha sido fundada mas ta baum né... '-' Isso foi conhecidencia ou uma amostra da verdade? 189.41.97.39 *Olha,eu posso estar errada,mas eu comprei a muito tempo atrás o The Sims,que vinha com o The Sims,os pacotes Gozando a Vida e Fazendo a Festa e mais um CD bônus.Eu não entendia nada de The Sims na época,mas escolhi uma casa porque tinha 2 andares.Ali tinha uma família com o sobrenome Caixão e uma garota feia pra caramba,identica a Cassandra.Ela tinha um irmão mais velho,e morava com o pai.Não me lembro se tinha mãe,mas acho que não.Tirem suas conclusões.189.103.36.124 12h51min de 19 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) *Querem saber oq aconteceu com Laura? ELA NÃO MORREU, ela está num balão em Belavista acompanhada de um sim com camisa azul !! Muita gente acha que é o Durango Malpaga... Mas tem outra coisa... Se Vladimir é apenas 1 dia mais velho que ela, por que ela não envelhece ou está morta??? - By: Cady *Gente eu ASHO q a Arual n é a verdadeira e nem a do balão mto meenos akela de estranhopolis , bom a verdadeira laura era de Bela vista pra q ela iria até Estranhopolis ? '-' , só si ela kisesse fugir ou sei lá , maais a historia é q ela foi visitar don lotário -pra q ela iria visitar ele ? , então asho q laura estava traindo Vladmir com o don e o don é tipo meio et , e ele combinou com os ets para abduzirem ela pra ele ganhar fama , e dai mataram ela e esconderam a lapide , então enquanto voavam cairam em estranhópolis mais eles tinham criado clones da laura ou seja : Arual , a do Balão e a de estranhópolis q fik vagando como PNJ , a Arual fikou em estranhópolis , a q fika vagando tb , só q a laura do balão fugiu de estranhópolis ee encontrou durango q estava perdido nakela casinha escondida no meio do mato e eles pegaram um balão ee fikaram por mto tempo , então realmente a verdadeira laura morreu , mais é só uma teoria bjos. 187.112.97.153 *Tipo... Como Don era meio ET? As irmãs caliente podem mt bem terem planejado o sequestro dela 187.113.67.124 *Gente quem já mudou algum sim de vizinhaça? você coloka ele num terreno vai na outra vizinhança e pega ele que ele vai ta la né? Então beleza o que acontece com esse sim nas lembranças dos outros sims que estavam com ele antes dele se mudar? a foto da árvore genealogica não muda na vizinhança que o sim estava só na que ele foi. O que quero dizer: simples, mudaram Laura de vizinhança um tempinho depois dela ser abduzida xD ai os kra da EA Games transformaram ela em NPC... ou melhor ainda: na hora de cria os sim FIZERAM DUAS LAURAS excluiram uma e a outra foi mandada pra Estranhópólis pela pasta de arquivos do The Sims 2(lá tem por números todos NPCs, ou seja é só criar um fora do The Sims com alguns tipos de programas e pronto coloka o arquivo lá na pasta e é claro que só os gênios da Eletronic Arts que conseguiria fazer isso), mas não tentem isto no seu PC se tentar fody. André Indie 10h26min de 6 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) *Eu não acho que foi um erro da Maxis de ter apagado o arquivo da Laura... Os caras são profissa, não fazer uma coisa idiota dessa... Eu acho que como Dina Caliente quer o dinheiro de Vladmir ela tem de tirar Laura de seu caminho, e se vocês verem na arvore genealógica das irmãs Caliente, elas são netas de um ET. Então elas devem ter feito um plano com Don e mandado ela ser abduzida. Há também a de Estranhópolis, mas eu acho que ela foi criada só pra ter mais maneiras de jogar com ela, você faz a história que quiser. Se trazer ela com o Boolprop testingcheatsenabled true, eu acho que é a real, pois ela tem arvore genealógica, só não é casada com Vladmir pois ele está noivado com Dina, ela tem pontos de habilidades, mas não tem pontos de personalidade e nem biografia. É só usar a imaginação e pirar no jogo! :D Mas eu gostaria que ela vinhece sem código nenhum, seria bem legal se ela simplesmente aparecesse na casa dos Caixão! 189.85.18.25